KotORCG Galactic Gazetteer
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide The galaxy is a far different place in the period many millennia before the Star Wars films take place. Some worlds that eventually rise to galactic prominence have not been settled yet, and powerful worlds of an Old Republic Campaign will have been long forgotten by the time of the Clone Wars. Planets of the Old Republic This section presents several new planet entries for worlds relevant to an Old Republic Campaign. Updates for planets from the Saga Edition Core Rulebook are present on their individual entries if a planetary update exists. Planetary Updates Bespin Main Article: Bespin The gas giant Bespin has not yet been colonized during this time period, and will not be until 1,989 BBY when Cloud City is first commissioned. However, hyperspace scouts discover Bespin years before the Galactic Civil War, and a number of corporations try- and fail- to establish Tibanna Gas mining operations above the world. With the decline of pulse-wave weapons and the ascension of blaster weapons, the undeveloped world of Bespin is rising in importance to the galactic economy. A number of corporations continue to lobby the Galactic Senate for mining rights to Bespin, though corporate lobbies keep the Senate tied up in procedures as each company jockeys for position. The carbonite-rich planet Empress Teta stakes an extremely strong claim to Bespin, because explorers from The Hyperspace Navigators Guild- whose guildhouse is on Empress Teta- discovered the world. No permanent outposts are established above Bespin, and Tetan mining operations consist mainly of large repulsorcraft dipping into Bespin's atmosphere to scoop up gas where they can. During The Mandalorian Wars, a fleet of Mandalorian warships destroys most of the Tetan mining infrastructure, hoping to break up the Tibanna Gas supply chain for the Republic. Following this attack, few companies have the time or resources to attempt to mine Bespin, and the planet remains nearly unheard of until the founding of Cloud City. Bothawui Main Article: Bothawui The Bothans have long been members of the Galactic Republic, and in a Knights of the Old Republic campaign Bothawui is one of the most recognizable and heavily trafficked planets in the Republic. In the millennia preceding The Great Sith War, rapid expansion of Hyperspace lanes opens up new worlds to exploration and investigation, and Bothawui's influence in the Galactic Senate is considerable, and many of the Republic's bureaucratic committees meet on Bothawui to discuss matters of government. More important, The Bothan SpyNet is beginning to grow at an exponential rate. Each new Hyperspace route quickly has dozens of Bothans traveling across it to reach new worlds. As the Bothans send agents to join the inhabitants of dozens of newly discovered worlds, information begins to flow through Bothawui back to the Republic about the expanding known galaxy. Moreover, Bothawui becomes a hub of not only information but trade as well. Bothan spies, returning from stints on distant worlds, bring back exotic items to sell on Bothawui's open market. Collectors of rare items flock back to Bothawui, and many Bothan explorers become wealthy overnight. Bothawui becomes a world not only of abundant information but also of abundant opulence. The Bothan homeworld is more prominent and more envied than any other time in galactic history. Cerea Main Article: Cerea The Cerean homeworld has not yet established a formal connection with the galaxy at large, nor with the Galactic Republic. Such contact does not come for several millennia yet, though the planet does appear in the Navigators' Guild database as Planet 36-AFE-2C, with a note that the scouts encountered no intelligent life on the world nor any valuable resources. Despite this entry, Cerea has had contact with the outside galaxy, and it has not been pleasant. Shortly after the planet was discovered, a secret expedition is sent to the world by Adascorp, the Arkanian corporation operated by Lord Adasca. After encountering resistance from the natives, the Adascorp agents kidnap an entire village of Cereans and flee the world, leaving behind several damaged and destroyed Starships, which leak fuel and pollute the area around the landing site. Since the Adascorp mission to Cerea, few ships have even chanced by the planet. Well away from most common Hyperspace routes, Cerea sees visits from the outside only once every decade or so, and those Starships rarely land because they are merely Navigators Guild survey vessels updating their records. The Cerean people are wary of visitors after the violent encounter with Adascorp agents, and they have turned against technology of any kind. Coruscant Main Article: Coruscant Already the most important and prominent world in the galaxy, Coruscant is a bustling planet where decisions affecting the entire galaxy are made. Though the Republic fights to defend itself against threats from all sides, Coruscant is a shining gem at the center of The Core. It serves as a bastion of civilization in a darkening galaxy. Coruscant changes little in the time between The Great Sith War and the Clone Wars, and most of the features of Coruscant that are seen in later years are already in place by this time. Coruscant has seen its share of battles, however, and continues to do so throughout the wars that plague the galaxy during this time. The defenses around Coruscant are tougher than they will be during the fall of the Republic a few millennia later, and security procedures during this time more closely resemble those that will be in place during the reign of the Galactic Empire. Corporations volunteer their security firms to help police and protect Coruscant, which the Senate allows as a part of the rebuilding process following The Great Sith War. As a result, visitors are just as likely to encounter corporate enforcers as Republic military personnel when arriving on Coruscant, a fact that gives citizens of the Republic pause. Dorin Main Article: Dorin Already a member and staunch supporter of the Galactic Republic before The Great Sith War, the home planet of the Kel Dor is rarely visited because of natural Hyperspace hazards nearby. Though Dorin sees little traffic, it plays an important role in galactic politics, particularly in the affairs of The Jedi. The Kel Dor have sent as many Padawans to train with the Jedi Order as any other Species except for Humans. So many Force-sensitive Kel Dor have been discovered that the Republic funded a Jedi Enclave on Dorin. Though only Kel Dor students can study at the enclave regularly because of the planet's unique atmosphere, Jedi of other Species sometimes visit the world (Using environment-filtering Breath Masks) to study the exceptional Force abilities taught by Kel Dor Jedi Masters. The enclave on Dorin continues to send new Jedi to help defend the Republic, but the planet provides far more to the galaxy. Following each of the wars of this era, teams of Kel Dor travel to various planets to aid in reconstruction efforts. The Kel Dor knack for helping environmentally ravaged worlds earns them a positive reputation, making Kel Dor welcome on nearly every world. Dorin remains untouched during the major conflicts of this time because it is too difficult for most space fleets to reach. However, after The Jedi Civil War, Sith assassins infiltrate the Jedi Enclave on Dorin and manage to exterminate nearly every Jedi present. Duro Main Article: Duro The world of Duro is one of the earliest members of the Galactic Republic, and like Bothawui it has risen to prominence thanks to that association. The Duros are some of the galaxy's foremost hyperspace explorers, and their knowledge of space lanes exceeds that of nearly any other group in the galaxy. As a result, the world of Duro is a prominent travel hub during the years leading up to and following The Great Sith War. Not only is Duro a Core World that acts as a gateway to The Colonies, Starships that pass through Duro are more likely to obtain the most accurate Hyperspace navigation data available- rivaled only by data obtained on Empress Teta. Thousands of Starships pass through the space above Duro every day, and Hyperspace explorers consider it the best launching point for expeditions. Unfortunately for Duro, the planet's reputation as a hub of Hyperspace travel comes back to haunt it during these war-torn years. The Mandalorians devastate Duro, reducing it's infrastructure to rubble and destroying most of its orbital space platforms in an attempt to cut off a major Hyperspace lane for the Republic. Later, the Sith Empire stages it's invasion of The Core from Duro. Gamorr Main Article: Gamorr The primitive world of Gamorr has already been visited many times by the time of The Great Sith War, and Gamorreans have spread throughout the galaxy. The Hutts have been rounding up Gamorrean slaves and mercenaries for years, depositing them on distant worlds to protect their interests. During these war-torn years, Gamorreans see unprecedented expansion into the galaxy, because of their warrior culture. The undeveloped planet produces some of the most violent and ravenous mercenaries in the galaxy, a fact some factions use to their advantage. Prior to obtaining the services of The Mandalorians, the combined Krath and Sith armies seek to bolster their ranks by scooping up thousands of Gamorrean mercenaries to serve as cannon fodder against the Republic in The Great Sith War. Krath and Sith ships arrive daily to obtain more Gamorrean warriors, and Gamorr is considered to be under Sith occupation. When the Republic drives the Sith forces away from Gamorr, the world returns to a state of primitive isolation that lasts until after The Jedi Civil War. Though both The Mandalorians and the Sith Empire avoid the planet, several Sith warlords press Gamorrean mercenaries into their service during The Dark Wars, and the planet changes hands among nearly a dozen Sith warlords during this time. Iridonia Main Article: Iridonia Home of the Zabrak, Iridonia is frequently among the first planets to be pulled into war. A Mid Rim world situated near important Hyperspace lanes, Iridonia is one of the gateway planets that connects The Outer Rim to The Inner Rim. At the start of The Mandalorian Wars, Iridonia is one of the first planets to be invaded. It suffers heavy losses in the initial wave of attacks because the planet's defenders fight aggressively and recklessly to repel the invaders. Though the Republic eventually liberates Iridonia and the planet subsequently joins the Republic's war against The Mandalorians, many of the planet's soldiers are recruited and indoctrinated by The Mandalorians, joining the enemy cause before the Republic can free their homeworld. Iridonia is the site of several battles throughout these dangerous years. The First Battle of Iridonia is a turning point in The Great Sith War. Jedi-led Republic forces rout the combined armies of The Krath and The Sith, driving them back and gaining significant momentum. During The Jedi Civil War, the planet changes hands several times as the Sith and Republic clash over the planet, which is used as a staging point for both militaries. The Zabrak suffer heavy losses during The Jedi Civil War, though they never stop fighting the Sith invaders. After The Jedi Civil War, Iridonia's eight colonies became independent, but cooperative, worlds, because the central government on Iridonia cannot maintain control of the colonies when the home planet is occupied. Ithor Main Article: Ithor One of the oldest members of the Republic, Ithor can be an extremely important world in an Old Republic Campaign. The Ithorian aptitude for biology, botany, and other life sciences sends the planet's natives across the galaxy, and the nearly untouched ecosystem of Ithor becomes a valuable asset to the Republic throughout the various wars of the time. Ithorian scientists- working side by side with Selkath marine biologists- first discover the methods of using Kolto to produce exceptionally powerful healing salves. Ithorian efforts to produce new strains of Kolto that grow in Ithor's jungles meet with mixed results. But the planet is still a primary source of agricultural and medical supplies during the wars and rebuilding periods following each of them. Realizing the military value of Ithor early in The Great Sith War, the Republic stations a massive planetary defense fleet around the world. The fleet is increased during The Mandalorian Wars and The Jedi Civil War. Though the Republic presence is strong, enemy forces attempt to infiltrate the world in indirect ways. Sith saboteurs manage to disable at least two Ithorian herdships, sending them crashing into their jungles and causing the native Ithorians to partially withdraw from the war effort. Though Ithorians are a common and welcome sight throughout the galaxy, the Republic presence at Ithor- ostensibly there for the planet's protection- takes a firm and arguably forceful hand in the planet's defense, instituting strict policies that border on martial law. Kashyyyk Main Article: Kashyyyk During the period following The Great Sith War, Kashyyyk is an occupied world, oppressed and controlled by The Czerka Corporation. Because of Czerka's investment in the Republic's rebuilding efforts, the Senate grants Czerka domain over Kashyyyk, citing the corporation's discovery of the world as justification for the control of the planet. Believing the world to possess no sentient life (Though this attitude is likely one born more of prejudice than scientific research), The Czerka Corporation ignored the native Wookiees' designation for the world and renamed it Edean. Czerka took control of the world against the Wookiees' wishes and began allowing slavers to have free rein over the planet's native inhabitants. Kashyyyk remains under Czerka control until after The Jedi Civil War, when Wookiee natives rise up against their corporate occupiers to liberate their home world. Prior to that, Kashyyyk largely escapes the conflicts of The Mandalorian Wars and The Jedi Civil War, as both sides of each conflict see that Kashyyyk offers little value but would be difficult to capture. With it's dangerous and unstable terrain, Kashyyyk is valued only by Czerka Corporation, which treats the Wookiees as less than sentient and exploits the planet's natural resources and native population for its own profit. Mon Calamari Main Article: Mon Calamari Only recently discovered by explorers from the Galactic Republic, Mon Calamari is a new and mysterious planet whose inhabitants are largely unknown to the majority of Republic citizens. Little is known about Mon Calamari during this time because it's discovery just prior to The Great Sith War is not widely publicized. Though the natives of Mon Calamari are technologically advanced and possess a seemingly inherent aptitude for Starship construction and design, most other Republic worlds are reluctant to trade with Mon Calamari since it's two native Species appear to be constantly on the brink of war with one another. Mon Calamari has begun to deal tentatively with the Republic, but relations are far from solid. Mon Calamari is far from becoming the staunch supporter of the Republic it will be in the future. Mon Calamari is an isolated world with few outsiders during this time. The Quarren natives are occasionally defensive- even violent- when confronted by outsiders, and the Mon Calamari are reluctant to trust anyone from off-world. Mon Calamari has not yet become a prominent Starship manufacturer, though the planet does possess early Hyperspace technology, and its inhabitants have been exploring nearby star systems for several years. Cities on Mon Calamari have not yet been adapted for visitors from other worlds, and the settlements on the planet are largely underwater, making a visit to the planet difficult for outsiders. Naboo Main Article: Naboo One of many planets first colonized during this time, Naboo is an untamed world inhabited only by the native Gungans. The first Humans settle Naboo shortly after The Jedi Civil War, and the Gungans live in underwater cities, seemingly unaware of the events of the galaxy at large. Prior to The Jedi Civil War, no records of visits to Naboo by Republic explorers exist. An explorer named Kwilaan supposedly discovers the planet after the end of The Dark Wars. However, Kwilaan might not have been the first person to visit the planet, because the Gungan natives seem unperturbed by the arrival of Kwilaan's expedition, as though they had encountered Humans before. Most likely, previous visits to the world were not recorded, though the explorers find no trace of such landings. Naboo is a pristine world, untouched by technology except for what little the Gungans possess. No civilization exists above the water line, and the planet's rolling plains and beautiful landscapes are untainted by cities or other settlements. Despite its beauty, Naboo is a dangerous world, with a number of large predators both on land and in the seas, and traveling to Naboo can be nearly as dangerous as visiting the jungles of Kashyyyk. Nar Shaddaa Main Article: Nar Shaddaa By The Great Sith War, Nar Shaddaa is already a dangerous place infested with criminals of all stripes. Nar Shaddaa sees a massive influx of refugees from hundreds of worlds passing through the Smuggler's Moon on their way to safer worlds. Though the planet is a dangerous place, huge numbers of refugees put down roots in Nar Shaddaa, forging a new life on a world where they have little to fear from governments or wars. Nar Shaddaa falls under the control of The Exchange during these years, becoming a strong base of operations for the vast criminal organization. The Exchange acts much like a government on the largely lawless world of Nar Shaddaa, imposing its own form of order wherever it sees fit. Most visitors to Nar Shaddaa have a brush with The Exchange, usually encountering low-ranking lackeys. Though the Hutts continue to fight The Exchange for control of the world, their power has waned, and Nar Shaddaa is, at least temporarily, firmly in the domain of the crime syndicate. Rodia Main Article: Rodia The Rodians are, like Ithorians and Twi'leks, among the most common non-Human Species seen throughout the galaxy. During this time, Rodia has a unique and valuable resource waiting to be exploited by all parts of the galaxy: Rodian hunters. The Republic, The Sith, The Exchange, and other factions continually vie for the favor of Rodia, hoping to woo the skilled hunters to their side in nearly every conflict. Rodians play these factions off of one another, building up wealth while never committing fully to one side or another. Rodia remains largely neutral throughout most of this time- with one notable exception. During The Jedi Civil War, Sith forces attempt to destroy the planet using the massive firepower of The Star Forge fleet, hoping to deny the Republic of one of its greatest sources of scouts and explorers. Before this plot can succeed, however, the Jedi uncover it and signal the Republic fleet, which comes to Rodia's rescue. The Battle of Rodia is a pivotal battle in The Jedi Civil War, and after the Republic repels the Sith fleet, Rodia officially joins the war on the side of the Republic. Individual Rodians still work for the Sith and other factions, but Rodia does not forget its debt to the Republic for the remainder of the war. Ryloth Main Article: Ryloth A longstanding member of the Republic, Ryloth is of little intrinsic value during the wars of this time, and it is largely ignored by the various militaries. Though Twi'leks join the fight on various sides during the wars of the period, officially Ryloth is a Republic world. The planet's allegiance holds little sway over its citizens, however. Important and influential Twi'leks join the ranks of the Republic, The Jedi, The Sith, The Exchange, The GenoHaradan, and dozens of other organizations. This leads to significant strife on Ryloth, since the government's unwillingness to rein in its own citizens leads to conflicts among the Twi'leks. One family might support the Republic, but another might have a son studying at the Sith Academy on Korriban, creating individual loyalties within communities. Ryloth is on the brink of civil war throughout this time. Though disagreements between individuals, families, and settlements rarely come to violence, skirmishes break out from time to time. The Twi'lek clans are hard pressed to keep the peace. The inhabitants of Ryloth seethe as ideological differences between neighbors create an environment of dislike, distrust, and occasionally hatred that leads to violent outbursts. Riots are not uncommon on Ryloth during this time, though the clans manage to stop them before they do too much harm. Sullust Main Article: Sullust A Republic world since before the Great Hyperspace War, Sullust is at the center of many conflicts during this time. Sullust is tactically important as a hub of trade along the Rimma Trade Route. With varying degrees of success, several factions attempt to blockade Sullust and disrupt commerce along the Rimma Trade Route. Though the space above Sullust is frequently filled with military vessels, either blockading or defending the world, the planet's volatile environment is as unappealing to The Sith and The Mandalorians as it is to most of the Republic. Few skirmishes take place on the planet's surface. Since Sullust's infrastructure is rarely affected by the various wars, the SoroSuub Corporation continues to produce Vehicles, Starships, and other technological marvels unimpeded by galactic strife. In fact, the few skirmishes on Sullust involve enemy forces trying to sabotage SoroSuub installations, which provide military technology to the Republic. Occupying forces are rarely in place for long, because the Republic assiduously defends the planet against outside invaders, keeping SoroSuub technology flowing to the Republic war effort. Tatooine Main Article: Tatooine Out of the way and of little interest to military forces, Tatooine is under the control of The Czerka Corporation during this time. Anchorhead is the only active settlement on the planet. Anchorhead is a modest outpost for Czerka operatives and a few other entrepreneurs who have made their way to the distant Outer Rim world hoping to find their fortune mining the desolate world. The two indigenous peoples of Tatooine- Tusken Raiders and Jawas- have made contact with the settlers; the Tusken Raiders violently oppose Czerka operations, and the Jawas seize the opportunity to make a hefty profit from the ill-prepared newcomers. Tatooine sees little military action during this time. The Mandalorians avoid the planet entirely, and The Sith visit the planet individually only when Revan and Malak seek out ancient Rakatan Star Maps to help find The Star Forge. Realizing that the planet is of little interest, yet possessing the basics of civilization, criminals flock to Tatooine as a short-term hiding place from the long arm of the law. The Hutts show a small amount of interest in the planet, and both The Exchange and The GenoHaradan have influence over the Anchorhead colony. Trandosha Main Article: Trandosha By the time of The Great Sith War, Trandosha has been a part of the Republic for several centuries, though it has not integrated itself into the Republic as thoroughly as other planets. In fact, though the world has representation in the Galactic Senate, Trandosha itself has little Republic presence. The recent discovery of Kashyyyk, however, opens up new avenues to galactic prominence for Trandosha. The planet negotiates with The Czerka Corporation to gain slaving rights to Wookiees, beginning a millennia-long struggle between the Wookiees and the Trandoshans.